Pas de Deux
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Die Interaktion zweier Charaktere gleicht stets einem komplizierten Tanz, umso mehr, wenn es sich dabei um Erzfeinde handelt. Aber manche Dinge sind nicht immer so, wie sie scheinen...
1. I

Die folgende Geschichte stammt wieder aus einer Weihnachtswichtelaktion. Dieses Mal sollte ich für BlackPriestess schreiben und sie wünschte sich eine James/Severus-Geschichte, die nicht auf Hate!Sex als Lösung für das Paar basiert.

Pairing: James/Severus

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Alle hier verwendeten Figuren des Harry Potter-Universums gehören nicht mir sondern sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR. Sie sind lediglich ausgeliehen und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld. Mir gehören lediglich die Detailideen sowie die von mir erfundenen Charaktere.

Story:

**Pas de Deux**

I.

Freitagnachmittag Anfang Oktober, und die Schüler der sechsten Klasse, die sich im Korridor vor dem Kerkergewölbe, in dem Zaubertränke unterrichtet wurde, versammelt hatten, waren in Gedanken eigentlich schon bei dem bevorstehenden Wochenende – dem ersten Hogsmeade-Wochenende in diesem Jahr.

Überall wurden eifrig Pläne geschmiedet, beratschlagt, in welche Läden man unbedingt wollte und letzte Verabredungen getroffen.

„Hey, Evans, willst du morgen mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?", rief ein hochgewachsener Junge mit strubbeligem, schwarzem Haar zu einem hübschen rothaarigen Mädchen hinüber.

„Träum weiter, Potter!" Lachend wandte sich das Mädchen wieder ihren Freundinnen zu.

„Keine Sorge, James, eines Tages wird sie noch ja sagen", versuchte ein kleiner, etwas pummeliger Junge seinen Kameraden, der soeben einen Korb bekommen hatte, zu trösten.

„Sieh es positiv, Krone, jetzt hast du wenigstens mehr Zeit, mir bei Zonko's ein paar nette Scherzartikel zu besorgen." Aufmunternd schlug Sirius seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Denn Moony vergisst bestimmt, sobald er den Honigtopf sieht, dass sein Kumpel Tatze hier ganz alleine und einsam zurückbleiben musste und sich nach einem quälend langen Nachmittag in der Gesellschaft von Erst- und Zweitklässlerpimpfen bestimmt über eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit freuen würde."

Remus gab sich als hätten ihn die Worte zutiefst getroffen. „Als ob James noch an dich denkt, wenn er den Quidditchladen entdeckt."

Alle vier lachten sie, ob der treffenden Beschreibung.

„Wenn ich nach Hogsmeade dürfte, würde ich dir die Sachen besorgen", sagte Peter treuherzig, was ihm von Sirius aber nur ein schwaches Lächeln einbrachte. Denn immerhin war es schon fast grenzenlose Dummheit gleich dreimal hintereinander in Zauberkunst Professor Flitwick gestehen zu müssen, dass man die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte. Und so war es wenig verwunderlich, dass sich Peter für Samstagnachmittag eine Strafarbeit bei dem allseits verhassten Hausmeister Apollyon Pringle eingehandelt hatte.

„Da Sie offenbar Ihre Zeit nicht auf die Hausaufgaben zu verwenden gedenken, stimmen Sie mir sicherlich zu, dass es dann ratsam wäre, sie anderweitig sinnvoll zu nutzen, Mr. Pettigrew. Deswegen werden Sie am kommenden Samstag unserem Hausmeister zur Hand gehen, wenn er die Rüstungen in den Korridoren poliert!"

Bei diesen Worten hatte der zwergwüchsige Lehrer gar nicht mehr so klein gewirkt. Oft genug täuschte dessen geringe Körpergröße über seine Kraft und seine Fähigkeiten hinweg, doch die Schüler hatten rasch gelernt, dem kleinen Professor mit Respekt zu begegnen, weshalb Peter es auch nicht gewagt hatte, zu widersprechen, sondern nur kleinlaut genickt hatte.

„Aber mal im Ernst, Sirius", sagte jetzt Remus, „vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so verkehrt, wenn du in nächster Zeit mit deinen Streichen etwas kürzer treten würdest. Denn schließlich war es einer deiner ‚genialen' Einfälle, der erst dafür gesorgt hat, dass du hier bleiben musst. Ich sage ja nicht, dass du ganz aufhören sollst, aber wenn du es nicht immer so übertreiben würdest, könntest du dieses Wochenende selbst zu Zonko's gehen." Noch während er sprach, bekam Moony das untrügliche Gefühl, dass sein Freund allenfalls die Hälfte von dem mitbekam, was er ihm sagte. Denn Sirius hatte schon wieder dieses gefährliche Glitzern in den Augen, das harmlose Zeitgenossen als gutmütigen Schalk bezeichnen würden. Nur, dass Remus es besser wusste.

„Das ist überhaupt die Idee. Ich geh selbst einkaufen... Du bist genial, Moony! Krone, du leihst mir doch bestimmt deinen Tarnumhang, oder? Dann könnte ich euch problemlos im Honigtopf treffen. Schließlich hab ich die Strafarbeiten schon abgesessen und die Erst- und Zweitklässler werden mich weder vermissen noch verpetzen." Sirius war regelrecht begeistert von seinem Plan. Wäre doch aber auch zu schade so vortreffliche Ressourcen wie die Karte der Rumtreiber (ihr Meisterwerk, wie er fand) und James Tarnumhang nicht zu nutzen.

Remus stöhnte bei diesen Worten leise auf. Denn wie er James kannte, würde dieser lachen und Sirius den verdammten Umhang überlassen. Umso größer die Überraschung als James erwiderte: „Tut mir leid, Tatze, aber nach der Sache neulich wäre es wirklich besser, wenn du dieses Mal hier bleibst und somit erst gar nicht die Chance besteht, dass du in Schwierigkeiten gerätst. Denn wenn du in Hogsmeade erwischt würdest, weiß ich nicht, ob dich Professor Dumbledore nicht doch noch suspendiert."

„Blöder Schniefelus", grummelte Sirius. „Was ist der auch so doof und gibt einmal in seinem Leben etwas auf das, was ich sage? Hat ihn doch sonst nie gekümmert!" Doch auch ihm steckten die Ereignisse des vergangenen Vollmonds noch in den Knochen, selbst wenn er sich nach außen hin unbekümmert gab. Er wusste, dass er verdammtes Glück gehabt hatte, denn sonst hätte er ein Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen gehabt. Und egal, wie wenig er Severus Snape auch mochte, umbringen wollte er ihn nicht. Das hatte er auch dem Schulleiter gegenüber immer und immer wieder beteuert und vermutlich war es nur die Aufrichtigkeit, die dieser hinter seinen Worten erkannt hatte, die Sirius vor einem Rauswurf bewahrt hatten.

„Sieh es mal so, Tatze, irgendwer muss schließlich unter den Erst- und Zweitklässlern würdige Nachfolger für uns finden, immerhin haben wir nur noch knapp zwei Jahre. Und es wäre doch zu schade, wenn mit uns diese glorreiche Ära der Streiche zu Ende ginge", versuchte James seinen besten Freund zu trösten. „Abgesehen davon, dass niemand dafür so gut geeignet ist, wie du, ist morgen die Gelegenheit auch noch unschlagbar günstig, weil bis auf die Kleinen und dich alle in Hogsmeade sind."

„James, unter diesen Umständen wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn du Sirius den Umhang doch überlässt", sagte Remus gespielt besorgt, als hätte er die Gefahr, in der die Kleinen allein mit Sirius schwebten, bislang vollkommen verkannt.

Wieder brachen alle vier in Gelächter aus.

0o0o0

Etwas abseits von den übrigen Schülern stand ein einzelner Junge, scheinbar in sein Schulbuch vertieft. Und doch beobachtete Severus Snape seine Umgebung genau. Als er die vier Gryffindorjungen lachen und scherzen sah, verfinsterte sich seine Miene. Wie konnten sie nur so unbekümmert sein? Aber irgendwie war das auch wieder typisch. Erst brachte Black ihn mit seinen dämlichen Ideen in Lebensgefahr – zugegeben, es war auch nicht gerade schlau von ihm selbst gewesen, seiner Neugier zu folgen und Blacks Worten Taten folgen zu lassen –, dann waren alle wahnsinnig zerknirscht, kamen mit einem blauen Auge davon und jetzt bereits schien sich Black wieder wie ein kleines Kind aufzuführen.

Irgendwie war das Leben ungerecht. Für die Rumtreiber, wie sich die vier Jungen großspurig nannten, war alles nur ein großer Spaß, solange sie nur einander hatten – noch nicht einmal Mädchen waren bei den vier zu einem Streitthema geworden – und was hatte er, Severus? Seit dem letzten Sommer war seine Freundschaft zu Lily Evans nicht mehr das, was sie einmal gewesen war, seine Hauskameraden würde er bestenfalls als Bundesgenossen aber nicht als Freunde bezeichnen und nun schuldete er obendrein James Potter, ausgerechnet Potter, sein Leben. Severus verbot es sich, sich zu fragen, ob es noch schlimmer kommen konnte, denn selbst er wusste, dass das Schicksal, das Leben, die Natur oder auch einfach nur sein alter Freund Murphy ihm dann in kürzester Zeit bewiesen, dass diese Frage stets mit ‚Ja' zu beantworten war.

Aber wo er schon in Gedanken bei James Potter war, wieso hatte dieser überhaupt eingegriffen? Zuerst hatte Severus ja angenommen, dass er mit Black unter einer Decke steckte und das ganze eine abgekartete Sache war, damit sich Potter als Held aufspielen konnte. Doch nachdem der erste Schock überwunden und die erste Wut verraucht waren, hatte Severus nicht umhinkönnen, sich einzugestehen, dass Potter viel zu abgehetzt, viel zu knapp und viel zu realistisch gewirkt hatte, als er ihn gerettet hatte. Hätten die beiden Gryffindors das geplant gehabt, dann hätte Potter bestimmt in einer Nische in dem unterirdischen Gang zur heulenden Hütte gewartet oder so, aber keinesfalls wäre er die ganze Strecke gerannt, um ihn, den verhassten Slytherin, noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Doch genau so war es gewesen.

Immer wieder geisterte Severus Blick zu den vier Rumtreibern herüber, und als hätte er geahnt, dass dieser gerade an ihn dachte, wandten sich James Augen in genau diesem Moment Severus zu. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien es, als wäre die Welt stehen geblieben, als gäbe es keine Schulhäuser, keine jahrelange Feindschaft, keine schlechten Scherze auf Kosten des jeweils anderen. Als wären sie für diesen Bruchteil nur schlicht zwei Jungen an der Schwelle zum Erwachsenendasein, zu jung, der Welt die Stirn zu bieten und doch vom Gegenteil überzeugt, zwei neutrale, zwei gleiche Wesen im Universum. Und dann war dieser Augenblick auch schon wieder vorbei, Black machte einen Scherz, schlug Potter auf die Schulter, der daraufhin pflichtschuldig lachte und Severus konnte sich nur fragen, woher diese unsinnigen, philosophischen Gedanken kamen.

Die Tür zum Kerker ging auf und Professor Slughorns Ruf, sie mögen sich doch bitte alle auf ihre Plätze begeben, machte seinen Grübeleien ein Ende.


	2. II

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören immer noch nicht mir, ich habe sie auch nicht zu Weihnachten bekommen.

Nächstes Kapitel:

II.

„Verrat mir noch mal, wieso wir unseren Samstagnachmittag damit verbringen, hier in der Bibliothek herumzulungern, statt draußen zu sein, ein wenig Quidditch zu spielen und den Riesenkranken zu ärgern?", fragte Sirius missmutig und sah von seinem Astronomiebuch auf. Da bescherte ihnen der November ausnahmsweise einmal einen sonnigen Samstag, aber nein, seine Freunde hatten darauf bestanden, diesen schönen Tag in diesem muffigen Büchersaal zu verbringen.

„Wir lungern hier nicht herum, wir machen unseren Hausaufgaben. Oder zumindest manche von uns", erwiderte Remus und sah kopfschüttelnd auf die Strichmännchen, die Sirius statt seiner Sternkarte auf das Pergament gemalt hatte. „Und das Ganze machen wir nicht etwa aus Langeweile, oder weil wir befürchten, dass die Bücher hier ohne unsere gelegentlichen Stippvisiten an Vereinsamung elendig zu Grunde gehen, sondern weil du und Krone morgen den ganzen Tag Quidditchtraining habt. Irgendwann müssen wir die Hausaufgaben machen, wir haben es lange genug aufgeschoben und nach der letzten Aktion lege ich wenig Wert darauf, schon wieder Nährschlamm schippen zu müssen oder die Trophäen im Pokalzimmer zu polieren. Ich glaube, ich kenne dort jeden einzelnen Kratzer auswendig."

„Immer noch besser, als sich die Nächte damit um die Ohren schlagen zu dürfen nach dämlichen kleinen Pflanzen zu suchen, die – weiß der Geier wieso – so etwas wie einen Sicherheitsabstand von 50 Metern zu einander wahren. Zumindest kam es mir so vor", gab Sirius zurück. „Und die ganze Zeit durfte ich mir Slughorns nerviges Gerede darüber anhören, wie toll doch meine Familie, das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks, ist und wie viele Vorfahren ich doch habe, auf die ich gewiss stolz bin. Man sollte annehmen, dass der Professor nach fünf Jahren erkannt hat, dass ich da aus der Rolle falle und er mit solchen Reden bei meinem kleinen Bruder viel eher an der richtigen Adresse ist."

„Wenn du die Kratzer in den Trophäen auswendig kennst, Moony, dann kenn ich hier jetzt bestimmt den Standort von so ziemlich jedem Buch", mischte sich James ein, dessen Strafe für ihren letzten Streich – sie hatten es geschafft sämtliche Sitzstangen in der Eulerei in Portschlüssel zu verwandeln, die alle Eulen in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum transportierten – darin bestanden hatte, alle Bücher in der Bibliothek abzustauben.

„Oh, dann kannst du mir bestimmt verraten, wo ich ‚Blattmosaike und ihre Bedeutungen in der modernen Magie' von Tara Xacum finde?", fragte Peter mit hoffnungsvollem Gesicht und sah von seiner Kräuterkundehausaufgabe auf.

„Regal Nummer XLIV, drittes Brett von oben", kam es prompt zurück, ehe James mit einem dumpfen ‚Klonk' den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken ließ, während Peter sich freudig davon machte, besagtes Buch zu holen. „Ich bin verloren, auf immer verloren", stöhnte er. „Wenn mich jemand so reden hört, hält man mich glatt noch für einen Bücherwurm und Streber..."

„Hey, komm bloß nicht auf den Gedanken, Moony sein Markenzeichen innerhalb der Rumtreiber streitig zu machen", scherzte Sirius. „Bleib lieber bei deinem Dasein als begnadeter Quidditchspieler. Komm, ich weiß wie wir deinen angeknacksten Ruf wieder herstellen können." Ein schelmisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

Den Kopf zur Seite drehend, sah James seinen besten Freund von der Tischplatte her an. „Und was?"

„Da drüben ist Schniefelus. Ich würde sagen, ein dezentes Locomortis Liber und die ‚Jagd nach Wissen' erhält eine ganz neue Bedeutung."

Ruckartig hob James den Kopf und blickte in die angegebene Richtung. Tatsächlich, zwei Tische weiter war Severus Snape, ebenfalls mit Hausaufgaben beschäftigt. Mit ernstem Gesicht saß der Slytherin über seine Bücher gebeugt, die Feder huschte mit leisem Kratzen über das Pergament und immer wieder schob er sich abwesend eine Strähne des schwarzen, halblangen Haars hinter das Ohr.

James ertappte sich, wie er dem anderen fasziniert bei dieser Bewegung zusah und hätte so beinahe nicht mitbekommen, wie Sirius neben ihm den Zauberstab zückte und sich auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten lehnte, um an Remus vorbei auf Severus' Buch zu zielen. James zuckte zurück. Nein! Er wollte den Slytherin heute nicht ärgern. So gerne er auch Streiche ausheckte und mit seinen Freunden in die Tat umsetzte, irgendwie kam es ihm reichlich kindisch vor, sich dermaßen auf Snape zu konzentrieren und ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu piesacken. Sicher, das war kein neuer Gedanke – Evans hatte es ihnen oft genug gesagt –, und es hatte sie in der Vergangenheit nicht davon abgehalten, ein ums andere Mal über Snape herzufallen. Aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass der Vorfall im September ihm mehr als deutlich gemacht hatte, wie schnell ein Mensch sein Leben verlieren konnte, wie fragil die Konstante ‚Schniefelus' in seinem Leben war, dass James wenig Lust verspürte, Sirius' Beispiel zu folgen, auf jeden Fall machte er keine Anstalten, sich an dem Spiel mit den verhexten Büchern zu beteiligen. Vielmehr überlegte er, wie er Sirius' Treiben ein Ende bereiten konnte, ohne dass es auffällig war, dass er gegen seinen besten Freund zugunsten seines erklärten Feindes agierte.

Neben ihm kippelte Sirius auf seinem Stuhl vor unterdrücktem Lachen aufgeregt hin und her. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, zog James seinen eigenen Zauberstab und mit einem leise gemurmelten Spruch verwandelte er die Kante der hinteren Stuhlbeine in Butter, so dass Sirius, als er sich das nächste Mal nach hinten lehnte, sich laut polternd und fluchend auf dem Fußboden wiederfand.

Es gehörte sich zwar vielleicht nicht, über das Missgeschick seiner Freunde zu lachen, aber Sirius sah so ungläubig überrascht aus, dass sowohl Remus als auch James nicht anders konnten, als in ein lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Was nun erst recht Madame Pince, die gestrenge Bibliothekarin, die bereits auf dem Weg gewesen war, um zu sehen, wer dort einen solchen Lärm veranstaltete, auf den Plan rief.

„Mr. Black! Ich darf doch wohl mal sehr bitten! Wie oft habe ich Ihnen gesagt, dass die Stühle hier einzig zum friedlichen Daraufsitzen da sind? Und Sie, meine Herren", wandte sie sich mit strengem Blick an James und Remus, „sollten ebenfalls um das Gebot der Ruhe in der Bibliothek wissen. Wenn Sie also nicht still sein können, wäre es sicher das Beste, Sie verließen den Raum!" Damit wies sie gen Ausgang.

Noch immer kichernd, half Remus Sirius auf, während James hastig ihre Sachen zusammenpackte, dann machten sich die drei Rumtreiber schleunigst aus dem Staub, ehe sie sich noch ernsthaft Ärger einhandelten. An der Tür drehte sich James noch einmal um, blickte zu Snape hinüber und zwinkerte ihm zu.

0o0o0

Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen zierte Severus' Gesicht, als er den Abgang der drei Gryffindor von seinem Platz aus beobachtete.

Schon als er die Bibliothek betreten hatte, hatte er gesehen, dass sein Refugium an diesem Nachmittag leider von seinen Erzfeinden heimgesucht wurde, doch da diese ernsthaft zu arbeiten schienen, hatte er die leise Hoffnung gehabt, vielleicht doch seine Ruhe zu haben. Eine törichte Annahme, wie er sich nun selbst schalt, hätte er es doch nach über fünf Jahren besser wissen müssen. Und so hatte er nicht größer nachdenken müssen, was los war, als sein Arithmantikbuch sich plötzlich scheinbar selbstständig machte. Umso überraschender, als der Spuk bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken mit lautem Getöse ein Ende fand. Und als Severus sich umwandte, sah er Black äußerst unvorteilhaft auf dem Boden drapiert. Schadenfreude und Genugtuung durchflossen ihn. Erst recht als Madam Pince auftauchte und die drei davonjagte. Es gab also doch noch so etwas wie Gerechtigkeit in dieser Welt. Zwar nur in kleinem Rahmen, aber der Slytherin hatte gelernt, auch schon für solche kleinen Dinge in Bezug auf die Geißel seiner Schulzeit dankbar zu sein.

Eigentlich hätte Severus sich ja jetzt wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zuwenden können, nun, da er seine Zufluchtsstätte wieder für sich hatte und nicht jeden Augenblick fürchten musste hinterrücks angegriffen zu werden, doch die Ruhe, die er sonst in der Bibliothek empfand, wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen. Denn immer wieder schlich sich das Bild wie Potter ihm beim Hinausgehen zuzwinkerte in seine Gedanken. Was zum Henker hatte das bedeuten sollen? Wieso hatte der Gryffindor das getan? Und vor allem: Es war ein verschwörerisches Zwinkern gewesen und kein warnendes, das besagen sollte, dass sie ihn einfach später wieder drankriegen würden.

In diesem Moment kehrte Peter Pettigrew mit einem Buch an den Tisch zurück, an den bis vor wenigen Minuten noch seine Freunde gesessen hatten. Verwirrung breitete sich auf dem rundlichen Gesicht des Jungen ab, als er den Platz verwaist vorfand, und es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, ehe er gleichfalls seine Sachen zusammenpackte und sich auf die Suche nach seinen Kameraden machte.

Während Severus zusah, wie auch der letzte Rumtreiber die Bibliothek verließ, stutzte er plötzlich. Der Stuhl, mit dem Black umgekippt war, sah irgendwie seltsam aus, irgendwie anders als die übrigen Stühle an dem Tisch. Er hätte zwar nicht auf Anhieb sagen können, was es war, aber dieses nagende Gefühl ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Deshalb ging er, kaum dass Pettigrew außer Sichtweite war, zu dem Tisch hinüber, an dem die vier Gryffindorjungen gesessen hatten und begann den Stuhl genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Und staunte nicht schlecht, als er die noch schmierigen Schrägkanten an den hinteren Stuhlbeinen entdeckte. War das etwa Potters Werk gewesen? Hatte dieser seinem eigenen Freund einen Streich gespielt, mit dem Erfolg, dass dieser von ihm, Severus, abließ? Wieder schienen ihm haselnussbraune Augen zuzublinzeln.

Langsam den Kopf schüttelnd, kehrte Severus an seinen Platz zurück. James Potter hatte seinen besten Freund absichtlich bei einem Streich, dessen Opfer niemand geringeres als ihr erklärter Erzfein war, sabotiert...


	3. III

Disclaimer: siehe vorige Kapitel

Nächstes Kapitel:

III.

Als Severus Snape eines Tages Mitte Dezember nach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle war, konnte er gerade noch rechtzeitig Hagrid, dem Hüter der Schlossländerein, ausweichen, der zwei riesige Tannenbäume durch die Eingangshalle schleppte.

Severus seufzte. Nun hatte sie also tatsächlich unwiderruflich angefangen, die ‚stille', die ‚besinnliche' Weihnachtszeit. Nicht, dass das die Lehrer dazu bringen würde, ihnen deswegen weniger Hausaufgaben aufzugeben, nein, ganz gewiss nicht. Aber irgendwie schien das Schloss während jener Zeit von einem ganz eigentümlichen Summen, einer Mischung aus Vorfreude und Aufregung, Zimt und Nüssen und geschenklicher Geheimniskrämerei erfüllt zu sein. Und natürlich der Jagd nach gestohlenen Küssen unter strategisch günstig platzierten Mistelzweigen, wie der Slytherin schnaubend feststellte, als er sah, wie Potter vergeblich versuchte Lily Evans unter einen so geschmückten Türsturz zu locken.

Wenn Severus ehrlich zu sich war, dann hätte er gut auf diesen ganzen Weihnachtstrubel verzichten können. Nun gut, vielleicht nicht ganz, aber dass es gerade mal eine Sache gab, die er an diesem Fest mochte, sprach in seinen Augen nicht gerade für das ganze Brimborium, das alle um Weihnachten machten.

Im ersten Schuljahr hatte er zumindest den zweiwöchigen Ferien noch mit so etwas wie Vorfreude entgegengesehen – wie hätte er auch anders gekonnt, wo doch die vier großen Plagen seines Slytherindaseins, auch als James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew bekannt, allesamt nach Hause fuhren. Doch spätestens die Weihnachtsfeier in der Großen Halle, wo Professor Dumbledore ihm mit einem vergnügten Zwinkern in den Augen so lange zugesetzt hatte, bis sich der mürrische Junge bereiterklärt hatte nicht weniger als ein halbes Dutzend Knallbonbons mit dem Schulleiter zu öffnen, hatten ihn von der irrigen Annahme kuriert, er könnte nun einfach zwei Wochen Ruhe genießen. Gryffindors!

Die folgenden zwei Jahre hatte er die Weihnachtsfeierlichkeiten einfach stoisch über sich ergehen lassen, in dem Bewusstsein, dass es hier in Hogwarts immerhin besser war als nach Hause fahren zu müssen. Erst das Weihnachten in seinem vierten Schuljahr hatte eine Veränderung mit sich gebracht. Als Severus an jenem Weihnachtsmorgen aufgewacht war, hatte er neben dem üblichen nichtssagenden Geschenk seiner Eltern – wenn er Glück hatte, ein Gutschein für Madame Malkins, der zumindest ausreichte, seine alten Roben fachgerecht wenden zu lassen; wenn er weniger Glück hatte, irgendwelche abgelegten Sachen seines Vaters, die vollkommen aus der Mode waren – und einem Geschenk von Lily Evans, sowie ein paar Kleinigkeiten von seinem Slytherin-Kameraden, eine wunderschön eingepackte Schachtel gefunden, die, als er sie aufmachte, die köstlichsten Schokoladentrüffel enthalten hatte, die er je gegessen hatte. Doch was das ganze noch mysteriöser machte, war die Tatsache, dass diesem Geschenk keine Karte beigelegen hatte. Nichts, kein einziger Hinweis, wem Severus diese Aufmerksamkeit zu verdanken hatte.

Natürlich hatte er sofort einen üblen Scherz seiner ewigen Widersacher dahinter vermutet, doch nachdem er jeden Spruch und jeden Zauber und auch jeden sonstigen Test, der ihm einfallen wollte, zur Überprüfung angewendet hatte, und die Trüffel sich als vollkommen harmlos erwiesen hatten, hatte er jeden einzelnen davon genossen.

Damit war zwar das Rätsel um den mysteriösen Schenkenden nicht gelöst, aber es wäre doch schade gewesen, die Trüffel nur deswegen verkommen zu lassen. Und irgendwie hatte es da auch gepasst, dass Severus die Schachtel, als er seine Sachen für die Sommerferien zusammenpackte, nirgends hatte finden können.

Was ihn natürlich nicht davon abgehalten hatte, sich am Weihnachtsabend im nächsten Schuljahr zu fragen, ob er wohl wieder ein Geschenk von seinem mysteriösen Weihnachtsmann vorfinden würde, ebenso wenig wie es ihn am folgenden Morgen davon abgehalten hatte, den kleinen Stapel Präsente aufgeregt nach eben jenem Geschenk zu durchforsten, noch ehe er den anderen Päckchen auch nur einen Funken Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Und tatsächlich wurde – vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben – seine Hoffnung nicht enttäuscht. Eine Hoffnung, die ihn auch in diesem Jahr erfüllte, wenn er an Weihnachten dachte, und das einzige, worauf er sich in Hinblick auf die bevorstehenden Feiertage freute.

Als Severus nun, in sicherem Abstand von Hagrid, die große Halle betrat, sah er, wie Professor McGonagall mit einer Liste in der Hand, den Gryffindortisch abschritt und offenbar die Namen all jener sammelte, die in diesem Jahr über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben würden. Der Slytherin verzog bei dem Anblick des Theaters, das Black veranstaltete, während er Potter fragte, ob er Weihnachten bei diesem verbringen könnte, verächtlich das Gesicht. Schließlich war es kein Geheimnis, dass Sirius Black im vergangenen Sommer mit seiner Familie gebrochen und bei den Potters Asyl gefunden hatte. Und dieses Asyl schloss unter Garantie auch Weihnachten mit ein. Doch selbst wenn nicht, selbst wenn der unwahrscheinliche Fall eintrat, dass die Potters über die Feiertage irgendeinen spleenigen Verwandten besuchten, wo der beste Freund ihres Sohnes nicht ebenfalls willkommen war, würde bestimmt Lupin oder Pettigrew einspringen und Black anbieten, das Fest bei ihnen zu verbringen.

Severus unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Ihn hatte noch nie jemand wie selbstverständlich über Weihnachten zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Lily hatte im ersten Jahr immerhin den Anstand gehabt, sich dafür zu entschuldigen, aber sie wollte die Ferien nutzen, zu versuchen das Verhältnis zu ihrer Schwester zu bereinigen, und da war es kaum von Vorteil, wenn er als Zauberer Petunia ständig daran erinnerte, was sie von ihrer Schwester trennte. Zumal Weihnachten mit Lily bedeutet hätte, dass Severus bei seinen Eltern hätte wohnen müssen, wo ihre Familien doch beide in derselben Stadt wohnten. Etwas, worauf er nun so gar keinen Wert legte. Und was seine Hauskameraden betraf – nun, so hätte sich dort gewiss etwas arrangieren lassen, doch war Severus der Preis dafür einfach zu hoch. Denn nicht nur, dass er sich dann erst recht seiner schäbigen, nicht zusammenpassenden Kleidung geschämt hätte, sondern der betreffende Schulkamerad hätte Severus auch nie diesen Gefallen vergessen lassen und bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit kleine Gefälligkeiten als Gegenleistung verlangt.

Nein, unter diesen Umständen war Weihnachten in Hogwarts das Beste, was ihm passieren konnte, weshalb er sich ja auch am Vorabend ohne jedes Bedauern bei Professor Slughorn in die Liste eingetragen hatte, wie Severus sich jetzt wieder ins Gedächtnis rief. Und so verscheuchte er die ungebetenen – irrigen – Gedanken, wie es wohl wäre, wenn Potter ihn so selbstverständlich wie Black zu Weihnachten einlud, und steuerte den Slytherintisch an. Er schüttelte leicht ob dieses Einfalls – wäre ja schließlich noch schöner, wenn er freiwillig Weihnachten bei seinem erklärten Erzfeind verbrächte – den Kopf, genau in dem Augenblick, als Potter seinem besten Freund augenrollend für dessen Blödsinn einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab. Wie hieß es so schön? Leichte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf fördern das Denkvermögen. Nur, dass Severus, der das Ganze aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet hatte, bezweifelte, dass das bei Black noch etwas nützte. Und wenn er sich James Potters Gesichtsausdruck genauer ansah, dann schien dieser seine Ansicht bezüglich eines möglichen, gesteigerten Denkvermögens Blacks zu teilen. Nicht, dass Severus sich das Gesicht des Gryffindors so genau betrachtet hätte. Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Und dass er sich jetzt eilig seinem Mittagessen zuwandte, lag einzig und allein daran, dass er Hunger hatte. Mehr nicht.


	4. IV

IV.

James lag auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal und genoss die momentane Stille, hatte er doch ausnahmsweise den Raum für sich.

Remus war in die Bibliothek gegangen, um dort in Ruhe zu lernen, da ihm die Erstklässler an diesem Abend einfach zu laut und aufgedreht gewesen waren. Vermutlich eine Folge des vielen Zuckers, nachdem Sirius sie am Nachmittag mit einer großzügigen Ladung Kuchen und Kekse versorgt hatte, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie ihr Schlafsaalfenster heute Nacht offen ließen, damit Sirius nach seinem Date mit Hilfe seines Besens selbst vom Porträt der fetten Dame unbemerkt in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehren konnte. Der Jungenschlafsaal der Erstklässler war nämlich der einzige, dessen Fenster auf der dem Schloss abgewandten Seite lagen und gleichzeitig groß genug waren, um einen Menschen hindurchzulassen.

Sirius war dementsprechend gerade bei seiner neusten Eroberung – eine Ravenclaw, glaubte James jedenfalls – und Peter hatte sich schon wieder Nachsitzen eingehandelt, weil er sich dummerweise von Professor Kesselbrand dabei hatte erwischen lassen, wie er einen Slytherinklassenkameraden verhexte, der ihm die Kräuterkundehausaufgaben gestohlen hatte. James verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als daran dachte, wie Peters Strafe aussah: Thestral-Mist für die Gewächshäuser sammeln. Das Zeug stank wirklich widerwärtig. Hoffentlich dachte Peter daran, noch einen Abstecher in das große Vertrauensschülerbad zu machen, ehe er in den Schlafsaal zurückkehrte.

James selbst hatte Remus' Angebot, sich ihm in der Bibliothek anzuschließen, abgelehnt, um in Ruhe die Weihnachtsgeschenke für seine Familie und seine Freunde einzupacken. Etwas, wofür es eine Woche vor Beginn der Weihnachtsferien langsam wirklich Zeit wurde, aber zugleich ein Unterfangen, dass angesichts von Sirius' steter Neugier und dummen Angewohnheit förmlich zu riechen, wenn irgendwo einer von ihnen mit Weihnachtsgeschenken hantierte, gar nicht so einfach war. So aber war er schon nach verhältnismäßig kurzer Zeit fertig. Nun ja, fast, aber das letzte Geschenk musste er erst noch herstellen: Schokoladentrüffel für Severus.

Er seufzte leise, als ihm wieder einmal bewusst wurde, dass er sich lediglich in seinen Gedanken traute, den Slytherin bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen. Täte er es in der Öffentlichkeit, würde Sirius ihn wohl auf schnellstem Wege in die Krankenstation schleifen, da seiner Meinung nach mit seinem besten Freund etwas nicht in Ordnung sein konnte, wenn dieser Schniefelus mit einem anderen Namen betitelte als eben jenen, den die vier Rumtreiber ihrem Widersacher verpasst hatten, als dieser in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts an einer bösen Erkältung gelitten hatte. Widersacher...

Eigentlich hatte der Slytherin ihnen nie etwas getan, zumindest nicht am Anfang. Mittlerweile war es zu einer Art Geben und Nehmen ausgewachsen, wo jede Aktion von einem Lager schlicht eine Reaktion von der anderen Seite nach sich zog. Und wenn James ehrlich zu sich selbst war, würde er es vermissen, wenn Severus plötzlich aufhörte, sich gegen ihre Streiche auf seine Weise zur Wehr zu setzen. Denn das musste man dem Slytherin lassen: Statt die vier Gryffindorjungen einfach beim nächsten Lehrer zu verpetzen, zahlte er es ihnen mit gleicher Münze heim.

Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, als er daran dachte, wie Severus sich erst letzte Woche dafür gerächt hatte, dass Sirius und er seine Schulbücher gegen Muggel-Schmuddel-Magazine ausgetauscht hatten: Kaum, dass er und Tatze am nächsten Abend den ersten Bissen ihres Abendessens gegessen hatten, hatten sie den unbändigen Drang verspürt, vor der versammelten Schule eine halbstündige Ballade über Gnorb, den traurigen Kobold, der sich in eine Nixe verliebt hatte, zu singen.

Ja, Severus war schon immer anders gewesen. Und das war es wohl auch, dass von Anfang an James Interesse an dem Slytherin geweckt hatte. Schließlich musste etwas Besonderes an dem Jungen sein, der, ungeachtet der Hausrivalität und ebenso ungeachtet der unter den Slytherins herrschenden Vorurteile bezüglich Muggelgeborenen, eine Freundschaft mit Lily Evans unterhielt.

James wusste nicht, welche Frage ihn in Bezug auf diese Freundschaft mehr beschäftigt hatte: Was Lily in dem Slytherin sah, oder was Snape dazu trieb, seine eigenen Hauskameraden vor den Kopf zu stoßen und seine Zeit mit Lily zu verbringen. Doch was es auch war, er war fest entschlossen gewesen, herauszufinden, was diesen Jungen so anders, so besonders machte. Der erste Schritt hierzu hatte darin bestanden, die Aufmerksamkeit des Slytherin zu erringen. Und wie tat man das am einfachsten? Zumal wenn es sich um einen Angehörigen des Schulhauses gehörte, das mit seinem eigenen Haus durch eine jahrhundertealte Rivalität verbunden war, weshalb man also nicht einfach zu dem anderen hingehen und ihm die Hand zur Freundschaft reichen konnte? Und wenn man obendrein gerade mal elf Jahre alt war? Genau, man spielte demjenigen einen angemessenen und, zugegeben, kindischen Streich. Dass James bei diesem Vorhaben lebhafte Unterstützung bei seinem besten Freund Sirius gefunden hatte, der aufgrund seines familiären Hintergrunds, gegen den er sich auflehnte, jede sich bietende Gelegenheit nutzte, sich deutlich von Slytherin abzugrenzen, hatte die Sache nur erleichtert.

So hatte es damals angefangen. Zugegeben, nicht gerade die beste aller Taktiken, denn auch wenn ihnen damit Severus' Aufmerksamkeit sicher war, besser kennenlernen, ihm näherkommen, konnte James dadurch nicht. Aber es hatte auch Spaß gemacht. Zumindest in den ersten beiden Jahren. Danach hatte es zwar immer noch Spaß gemacht, allerdings hatte es James nicht mehr gereicht. Er wollte Snape endlich wirklich kennenlernen. Und so begann er, ihm und Lily Evans zu folgen, um aus auf diese Weise zufällig belauschten Gesprächen mehr über den Slytherin zu erfahren.

Natürlich war dieses Verhalten seinen Freunden und auch den beiden, denen er folgte, nicht lange verborgen geblieben. Es war Sirius gewesen, der die Idee in Umlauf brachte, dass James hinter Lily her war. Dass er hinter Snape – hinter Schniefelus – her war, war ja schließlich auch ausgeschlossen. Zunächst hatte James alles vehement abgestritten, aber da er noch nicht einmal seinem besten Freund gegenüber sein Interesse an dem Slytherin offenbaren wollte, tat dieser James Verhalten nur lachend ab und erklärte, er könne es so laut und oft abstreiten, wie er wollte, er, Sirius, habe schließlich Augen im Kopf. Und was diese Augen sahen, wies eindeutig darauf hin, dass sich sein bester Freund für Evans interessierte, und dass sie seinen Segen hätten.

Zunächst war James ziemlich verstimmt gewesen über Sirius Verhalten und wie er immer wieder dämliche Kinderreime von wegen Verliebt, Verlobt, Verheiratet in Bezug auf Lily und ihn sang, doch nach und nach erkannte er, dass diese Sache eine ausgezeichnete Tarnung für seinen wirklichen Plan abgab. Erst Recht, als James zu Beginn der vierten Klasse feststellen musste, dass sich seine Gefühle für den Slytherin von Interesse zu etwas tiefer Gehendem weiterentwickelt hatten, aus Schniefelus unmerklich Snape in seinen Gedanken geworden war und er sich immer häufiger dabei ertappte, wie auch aus dem noch harmlosen Snape ein nicht so harmloses Severus wurde. Das Ganze war für ihn natürlich nicht ohne anfängliches Entsetzen gewesen – nicht, weil es sich bei dem Menschen, zu dem er sich hingezogen fühlte, um einen Jungen handelte, seine Eltern hatten ihn diesbezüglich offen genug erzogen, sondern weil es sich ausgerechnet um seinen erklärten Erzfeind handelte. Ja, doch, unter diesen Umständen, war der Schein, Lily zu lieben, eine sichere Sache. Insbesondere, da man sich bei ihr darauf verlassen konnte, dass sie ihm mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit einen Korb gab.

Natürlich hatte all das, weder das Gerede, noch seine eigene, ihn verunsichernde Gefühlswelt, James davon abgehalten, den beiden weiterhin nachzuschleichen, um ihre Gespräche zu belauschen. Tja, und eines der belauschten Gespräche hatte dazu geführt, dass ihm die Idee kam, Severus zu Weihnachten Schokoladentrüffel zu schenken.

Es war in Hogsmeade gewesen und Lily und Severus waren gerade aus dem Honigtopf gekommen, wo sie sich jeder Schokolade gekauft hatten, als sie auf Evan Rosier, einen Slytherinklassenkameraden von Severus, trafen. Dieser hatte zunächst wie üblich auf Lily wegen ihrer Herkunft herumhacken wollen, doch als er sah, dass auch Severus Schokolade hatte, war er stattdessen auf Snape losgegangen. Er hatte diesem vorgeworfen, eine Schande für ihr Haus zu sein, nicht nur wegen seines Umgangs, sondern auch wegen seines Aufzugs. Höhnische Worte, dass er zwar für Schokolade genug Geld hätte, aber nicht, um sich mal anständige Roben zu leisten, waren weithin hörbar gewesen. Später hatte Severus Lily dann gestanden, dass lieber seine abgetragenen Kleider und das Gespött deswegen ertrug, als auf Schokolade zu verzichten. Abgesehen davon, dass das bisschen Taschengeld, das er sein eigen nannte, nie im Leben für ordentliche Roben reichen würde.

Die Erkenntnis, dass der Slytherin offenbar Schokolade liebte, hatte James in seinem Hinterkopf gespeichert, und als er ein paar Monate später überlegt hatte, ob er Snape nicht vielleicht ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zukommen lassen sollte – anonym selbstverständlich – hatte er sich daran erinnert und die Sache entschieden. Denn zufälligerweise waren Schokoladentrüffel so ziemlich das einzige, was James küchentechnisch zustande brachte. Anders als etwa Plätzchen, die alle paar Minuten aus dem Ofen geholt werden mussten, wenn sie nicht verbrennen sollten, oder Karamellen, die sich bei ihm nie aus dem Topf lösen wollten.


	5. V

Und das Finale:

V.

Es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis Weihnachten, als Severus den Entschluss fasste, seinem mysteriösen Weihnachtsmann ebenfalls ein Präsent zu geben. Natürlich konnte er es ihm nicht persönlich geben, wusste er doch nicht, wem er die Schokoladentrüffel zu verdanken hatte. Aber er vertraute darauf, dass die Hauselfen, die in Hogwarts das Verteilen der Geschenke übernahmen, sein Päckchen ordnungsgemäß zu überbringen, wenn er es an den ‚Schokoladentrüffel-Schenker' adressierte.

Doch was für ein Geschenk sollte es ein? Selbst mit seinem Jahressparplan reichte sein Geld immer nur gerade für die wenigen Präsente, die Severus üblicherweise machte, und diese waren schon klein genug. Andererseits wollte er demjenigen, wer auch immer ihm die Schokoladentrüffel zukommen ließ, zeigen, wie sehr er die Süßigkeit, wie sehr er die Geste schätze.

Nach einigem Überlegen kam Severus zu dem Schluss, dass er bestenfalls etwas von seiner Zeit schenken konnte, indem er sie in ein selbstgemachtes Geschenk investierte, und dass jemand, der ihm Schokolade schenkte, wohl selbst auch gerne Süßes mochte. Und da das Zubereiten von Speisen jedweder Art große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Brauen von Zaubertränken hatte, war Severus ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass es ihm gelingen würde, etwas Passendes zu finden und herzustellen.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen, noch vor dem Unterricht, überraschte er Madame Pince, indem er sie fragte, ob es in der Bibliothek wohl ein Koch- oder Backbuch gäbe und falls mehrere zur Auswahl stünden, welches die besten Patisserie-Rezepte enthielte. Schlussendlich entschied er sich dafür es mit Marzipan zu versuchen, ließ sich doch Marzipan zu hübschen Figuren formen – er wusste ja nicht, ob derjenige, der ihm die Trüffel schenkte ein Junge oder ein Mädchen war – und war obendrein weihnachtlich. Zumindest wenn man nach der Feiertagsauslage des Honigtopfes ging. Dort gab es um diese Jahreszeit neben dem üblichen Naschwerk auch ein extrabreites Sortiment Marzipanwaren.

An diesem Nachmittag begab er sich nach dem Unterricht nicht wie üblich in die Bibliothek, um dort ungestört zu lernen, sondern ging in den Korridor in dem das Gemälde mit der Obstschale – der Zugang zu der Schlossküche – hing. Da man selbst unter den Slytherins häufig sich selbst überlassen war und es nicht selten vorkam, dass man aus welchen Gründen auch immer eine offizielle Mahlzeit in der Großen Halle ausfallen ließ, war es unter den Schülern dieses Hauses ein offenes Geheimnis, wie man in die Küche gelangte, um außerhalb der geregelten Zeiten etwas zu Essen zu bekommen.

Ein Birnenkitzeln später fand sich Severus von einer kleinen Schar Hauselfen umringt, die ihn begierig fragten, womit sie ihm denn zu Diensten sein könnten.

„Ich würde gerne Marzipan herstellen. Ich habe auch ein Rezept hier..." Und er zog ein Pergament aus seiner Tasche.

„Marzipan, Sir? Tuzzles wird Sir gerne Marzipan bringen. Wir haben sehr gutes Marzipan. Oder wenn Sir möchte, wird Tuzzles ihm Marzipan nach Sirs Rezept herstellen", quiekte eines der fledermausohrigen Wesen.

„Nein, nein, du hast mich falsch verstanden, Tuzzles", widersprach Severus eilig, der wohl sah, dass nicht Tuzzles, sondern mindestens noch fünf weitere Hauselfen begierig waren, ihm Marzipan zu holen. „Ich möchte es selbst herstellen. Es soll ein Weihnachtsgeschenk werden, und es wäre nicht mehr so persönlich, wenn ich einfach Marzipan schenkte, dass ein anderer zubereitet hatte."

„Ah, Sir möchte also eine Möglichkeit haben, den Herd und einen der Arbeitstische zu nutzen?", fragte Tuzzles, der offenbar alles, was mit Weihnachten zusammenhing mochte, hatte er doch seine Hogwartsgeschirrtuchtoga zusätzlich mit Lametta verziert, und bei dem Wort ‚Weihnachtsgeschenk' hatten die tennisballförmigen Augen zu leuchten begonnen.

Der Slytherin nickte. „Und ich bräuchte auch die Zutaten, die hier auf der Liste stehen", fügte er nach kurzem Zögern hinzu. Es war in seinen Augen aber auch wirklich erbärmlich, dass er nicht einmal das Geld für so etwas wie geriebene Mandeln, Puderzucker und Rosenwasser hatte. Doch die Hauselfen schien das nicht zu stören; nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick auf das Pergament geworfen hatten, das Severus in der Hand hielt, stoben gleich vier Elfen davon, um die benötigten Sachen zu holen.

„Ich hoffe, es macht Sir nichts aus sich den Herd und den Tisch mit einem anderen Schüler zu teilen, Sir, weil wir die übrigen Tische und Herdstellen für das Abendessen brauchen", sagte in diesem Moment ein anderer Hauself und zögerte, ehe er hinzufügte: „Es ist ein Gryffindor, Sir, aber auch dieser Schüler macht ein Weihnachtsgeschenk und wird gewiss nichts dagegen haben, wenn Sie neben ihm ihr Marzipan zubereiten, Sir."

Severus nickte, erleichtert, dass er überhaupt die Möglichkeit bekam, seinen Plan mit dem Marzipan umzusetzen, doch schon im nächsten Moment bereute er, so voreilig seine Zustimmung gegeben zu haben. Denn an dem Herd, an den ihn der Hauself führte, stand niemand anderes als James Potter und rührte in einer kleinen Kupferkasserolle. Doch nun war es zu spät, einen Rückzieher zu machen, nicht nachdem die Hauselfen ihm schon alles geholt hatten und soeben auf den Tisch stellten. Überhaupt, was machte Potter hier in der Küche – außer natürlich ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, wie die Hauselfen so hilfreich zur Auskunft gegeben hatten? Seine Familie versorgte ihn schließlich mit ausreichend Taschengeld, so dass der Gryffindor gewiss nicht sparen musste, um an Weihnachten seinen Freunden Geschenke machen zu können. Unter diesen Umständen musste es also schon jemand ganz besonderes sein, wenn Potter nicht einfach etwas kaufte, sondern sich die Mühe gab, das Präsent selbst herzustellen. Vermutlich war es Lily, die er damit beeindrucken wollte.

Kurz überkam den Slytherin ein Anflug von Wehmut, wenn er an seine Freundin aus Kindheitstagen dachte. Wie jedes Jahr hatte er ihr ein Weihnachtsgeschenk besorgt, aber nach dem, was im letzten Sommer vorgefallen war, war er sich zum ersten Mal nicht sicher, ob sie es auch öffnen, behalten und sich darüber freuen würde, wie all die Jahre zuvor. Denn er traute dem temperamentvollen, rothaarigen Mädchen durchaus zu, ihm das Päcken unangetastet eulenwendend zurückzuschicken.

Dann aber wandte sich Severus wieder der Gegenwart zu und beschloss, den Gryffindor einfach zu ignorieren und stumm das Marzipan zuzubereiten, in der Hoffnung, dass der andere es genauso halten würde, wenn er erst einmal erkannte, wer sich da zu ihm gesellt hatte.

Und tatsächlich hatte es zunächst ganz den Anschein, als würde James Potter ihn gar nicht zur Kenntnis nehmen. Severus konnte in aller Ruhe seine Zutaten abwiegen und dann die geriebenen Mandeln mit dem Bittermandelaromat in einem Topf dank des austretenden Öls zu einer geschmeidigen Masse zerkochen. Doch als er dann das Ganze vom Herd nehmen wollte, blieb er mit dem Ärmel seiner Schulrobe hängen und sein Topf drohte lautscheppernd zu Boden zu gehen. Und er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf dem Tisch liegen lassen, so dass er es nicht verhindern konnte. Schon hatte er in Erwartung des anstehenden Lärms die Augen geschlossen, als er stattdessen ein hastiges „Wingardium Leviosa" neben sich vernahm. Als er vorsichtig die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, wie Potter mit einem Schwebezauber seinen Topf gerettet hatte und nun auf die Arbeitsfläche dirigierte. Mehr als überrascht sah er den Gryffindor an. Severus hätte sein Zaubertrankbuch darauf verwettet, dass der andere diese Gelegenheit, wie jede andere zuvor auch, nutzen würde, ihn wegen seines Missgeschicks auszulachen. Stattdessen hatte ihm sein Erzfeind geholfen. Einfach so. Obwohl kein zwingender Grund bestand.

„Es wäre doch schade, wenn du noch einmal von vorne anfangen müsstest", klang es da leise zu ihm hinüber.

Noch immer fassungslos stand Severus da, doch zu der Verblüffung ob der unerwarteten Hilfe, hatte sich noch etwas anderes gesellt: Ein warmes Kribbeln im Bauch, ein wohliges Schaudern, das mit James Potters Stimme zusammenhing. Schon bei der Aktion neulich in der Großen Halle, wo der Slytherin Potter und dessen besten Freund dazu gebracht hatte, diese lächerliche Ballade zu singen, hatte er feststellen müssen, dass James' Stimme ein gewisses Timbre besaß, das dafür sorgte, dass Severus ihm den ganzen Abend hätte zuhören können, das den Gryffindor ungeachtet seiner ganzen Unarten förmlich attraktiv machte.

Mühsam brachte er ein „Danke" hervor, ehe er sich stumm neben James stellte und begann, den Puderzucker unter die Mandelmasse zu arbeiten.

Nun, da Severus neben dem anderen stand, konnte er nicht umhin zu sehen, was der Gryffindor in seiner Rührschüssel hatte: Schokolade, Butter, ebenfalls Puderzucker, geriebene Mandeln und eine kleine Flasche, die dem Etikett zufolge Whiskey enthielt. Der Slytherin fand es faszinierend, dass es den Hauselfen offenbar gestattet war, den Schülern Alkohol zu geben, sofern diese ihn nicht trinken wollten, sondern es Bestandteil eines Kochrezepts war. Und dann erkannte er, was James Potter herstellte – Schokoladentrüffel! Schokoladentrüffel, wie er sie in den vergangenen zwei Jahren zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Sollte Potter etwa sein mysteriöser Weihnachtsmann sein?

Und zu seinem größten Erstaunen, musste Severus feststellen, dass ihm das überhaupt nicht unangenehm war. Aber... „Woher weißt du, dass ich Schokolade liebe?", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Erschrocken sah der Gryffindor ihn an, dann verwandelte sich sein Gesicht in eine höhnisch abwehrende Maske. „Wer sagt, dass die Trüffel für dich sind, Schniefelus?" ätzte Potter.

Die Worte trafen Severus wie ein Schwall eiskalten Wassers und fraßen sich in seine Seele. Er schalt sich einen Narren, derart voreilige Schlüsse gezogen zu haben. Wie hatte er einfach annehmen können, er wäre der einzige, der zu Weihnachten Schokoladentrüffel erhielt? Und dass ausgerechnet James Potter ihm welche schenkte? Severus spürte, wie Tränen in seinen Augen brannten. Doch er wollte sich nicht noch mehr Blöße geben, und so tat er das einzige, was ihm in dieser Situation einfiel: Er ergriff die Flucht. Blind für alles, was um ihn herum geschah, hastete er zum Ausgang und von dort weiter.

Das leise geflüsterte „Es tut mir leid Severus... Ich... Sie sind für dich" hörte er nicht mehr.


	6. Epilog

Ja, ich weiß, ich liebe offene Enden, aber zugegeben, nach dem fünften Kapitel aufzuhören, wäre arg offen, deshalb noch eine Nachklappe:

Epilog

Als James Potter an diesem Weihnachtsmorgen aufwachte, zierte ein glückliches Lächeln sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte, was ihn unten, unter dem Weihnachtsbaum, erwartete.

„Geschenke!", rief Sirius in diesem Moment aufgekratzt, kam in sein Zimmer gestürmt und zog James im Pyjama hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer.

„Dir auch schöne Weihnachten, Tatze", sagte dieser lachend und folgte seinem besten Freund bereitwillig nach unten.

Als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten entdeckte James schon auf den ersten Blick das dunkelgrüne kleine Päckchen mit der silbernen Schleife und er musste grinsen. Aber jede andere Kombination wäre wohl auch untypisch gewesen...

_James verfluchte sich selbst, dass er Severus so vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Sicher, es war eine Reaktion gewesen, die der Panik darüber, dass sein Geheimnis entdeckt worden war, entsprungen war. Doch wie sollte er je hoffen, dem Slytherin näher zu kommen, wie es seinen Gefühlen entsprach, wenn er sich bei einer Gelegenheit wie dieser wie der letzte Arsch benahm? James konnte sich nicht genug dafür belfern. _

_Ohne, dass er es richtig bemerkte, formten seine Finger mit Hilfe der Trüffelgabel die kleinen, dunklen Kugeln, rollten sie über das Gitter, sorgten dafür, dass sich Stacheln bildeten. Erst als er bereits zehn Schokoladentrüffel fertig hatte, kehrten seine Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und als sein Blick auf die Trüffel fiel, beschloss er, in diesem Jahr dem Geschenk einen Brief beizulegen. Einen Brief, in dem er Severus alles erzählte, erklärte, offenbarte. Auch auf das Risiko hin, dass dieser ihn auslachte, verachtete oder das Wissen dazu einsetzte, ihn fertig zu machen. _

_Beim Abendessen wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zum Slytherintisch hinüber, doch von Severus Snape war keine Spur zu sehen. Und obwohl dies an sich nicht weiter ungewöhnlich war, ließ es James an diesem Abend, nach dem, was in der Küche vorgefallen war, keine Ruhe. Schließlich hielt er es nicht länger aus, er musste wissen, wo Severus war und so beschloss er die Karte der Rumtreiber zu Rate zu ziehen. _

„_Tatze, gibst du mir mal bitte die Karte?", fragte er Sirius, hatte dieser doch wegen eines weiteren amourösen Abstechers zum Ravenclaw-Turm die Karte zuletzt gehabt. _

„_Klar, was ist, was willst du nachschauen?", wollte dieser wissen. _

„_Ach, ich hab nur heute Nachmittag im Zauberkunstklassenzimmer etwas vergessen, das ich nur sehr ungern über Nacht dort liegen lassen würde, und es ist gleich Zapfenstreich. Das schaff ich nie rechtzeitig zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wenn ich nicht Pringle in die Arme laufen will, sollte ich besser die Karte zu Rate ziehen", flunkerte er ein wenig, schließlich konnte er seinen Freunden ja kaum erzählen, dass er nach Snape suchen wollte. _

_Sirius nickte und zog die Karte hervor. „Wäre schließlich äußerst unschön, so kurz vor den Ferien sich noch eine Strafarbeit einzuhandeln. Wirklich kein tolles Weihnachtsgeschenk." _

„_Meine Gedanken", erwiderte James und aktivierte die Karte. Sollte Severus einfach im Slytherinkerkerbereich sein, so würde er wohl damit leben müssen, sich sagen, dass wohl alles mit dem anderen in Ordnung war. War er aber woanders... Astronomieturm! Dort, im höchsten Zimmer des Astronomieturms war der Punkt, der den Namen Severus Snape trug. _

_Vergessen war die Idee, sich mit einem Brief zu entschuldigen, auf schriftlichem Weg zu versuchen alles zu erklären. Nein, er würde jetzt in den Astronomieturm gehen. Entschlossen stand James auf, holte seinen Tarnumhang, zwinkerte seinen Freunden noch einmal kurz zu, dann kletterte er aus dem Porträtloch. _

Er hatte den Deckel der mit Silberpapier ausgeschlagenen Schachtel abgehoben. Ein verträumter Ausdruck schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er die Marzipan-Figuren sah, die darin lagen: Ein Schnatz, ein Zaubertrankkessel und ein Mistelzweig – dem eine Beere fehlte. Schließlich wollte es der Brauch so, dass für jeden Kuss, den man unter einem Mistelzweig teilte, eine der Beeren als Pfand gepflückt wurde...

0o0o0

0o0

0o0o0

A/N: Der Aufbau dieser Geschichte folgt der Idee des Grand Pas de Deux aus dem Ballett und die Handlung ist an manchen Stellen mehr Choreographie als Geschichte, also wer Ballett kennt, kann versuchen sich vorzustellen, dass die ganze Handlung getanzt wird ;)

Ein solcher Grand Pas de Deux besteht aus fünf Teilen, der Entrée, dem Adagio, dem Solo des Danseur Noble, dem Solo der Primaballeria und der Coda, wo das Stück zu einem Abschluss gebracht wird. Dieser Abschluss muss nicht zwangsläufig mit einem für eine Geschichte üblichen Happy/Sad/wie auch immer End zusammenfallen, es reicht im Ballett, wenn die Position der beiden Hauptakteure sich dem angestrebten Ziel entsprechend darstellt. Das wäre hier, dass beide erkennen, dass sie einander attraktiv finden, sich zu einander hingezogen fühlen und dies auch im anderen erkennen. In der Küche, ehe James Severus wegbeißt, kann Severus für einen Bruchteil von Sekunden die Wahrheit erkennen, was ausreichen würde. Allerdings war das selbst mir ein zu offenes Ende, weshalb ich dem ganzen noch einen Epilog hinzugefügt habe. g


End file.
